


Stars

by Zivicio



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivicio/pseuds/Zivicio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet little one shot that was the result of reading too much Rocketshpping fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

"James?" Jessie's voice broke through the silence as she looked over at her partner.

"Mhm?" James hummed and glanced at her, letting her know he was listening before looking back up at the night sky.

"Do you..." Jessie bit her lip and looked away briefly, "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be happy?" She finished her question quietly. She didn't like asking things like that, opening up, and immediately wished she hadn't spoken.

James, who had his hands folded together behind his neck, took one away and turned his head to look at her. He stared at his companion thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I don't need to wonder, Jess." James said finally, using the nickname of hers he reserved for certain times. Upon seeing the questioning expression on Jessie's face, he continued before she could speak.

"I don't need to wonder because I am happy. I have you; and Meowth. And despite every failure, despite being broke and going some days without eating, despite not having a home to go back to, despite the fact that my psychotic fiancé is out there tracking me down so she can drag me back to my parents and force me to marry her, despite everything... I have you. I have my two best friends by my side, who have been with me through thick and thin and will continue to do so, and that's all I need to be happy. I think that's all I'll ever need."

Jessie blinked as she processed every word James said, looking at his trademark emerald eyes while doing so. James gave a small smile and looked back up to the sky, but didn't replace his hand behind his head.

As Jessie looked up to the twinkling stars, James laced his hand with hers, and she thought that maybe he was all she needed to be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr @zivicio.


End file.
